


Thorin and Thief

by leftennant



Series: Tasertricks Oneshot 'Verse [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Tasertricks - Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Halloween, Halloween gift, Kittens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 06:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4994524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leftennant/pseuds/leftennant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is up to something, but it's not the something Darcy was expecting.  Halloween fic for Hannatude!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thorin and Thief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hannatude](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannatude/gifts).



> Sooooo, I have owed Hanna a fic for like...uh...ever. And it's been problematic, because getting Loki to play nice with me lately hasn't exactly worked out. However, he showed up today ready to play, although he had his own ideas on plot. So yeah. Hanna, I'm sorry this wasn't exactly one of the prompts you sent me, and I hope you'll still like it. What can I say, Loki does what he wants. ;D
> 
> ******************************************************************************

Loki was up to something. In fact, unless Darcy was dead wrong, and she usually wasn’t, he’d been up to something for at least a month. There were unannounced visits to Asgard, late nights off doing what he had been referring to as ‘errands’, and most damning of all? He’d been spending an awful lot of time with Thor.

That was just plain weird. Not that things were strained between him and Thor lately. They’d actually been on pretty good terms since she and Loki had re-homed the monkey with a highly recommended primate rehabilitation facility on Long Island. But still, good terms or not, the brothers rarely just hung out without a reason.

So yeah, something was up, and Darcy was consumed with trying to figure out what it was. Which was the reason behind her sneaking around in his room. She justified her snooping by telling herself it might be for the good of all mankind. Loki had been really, really good lately. Too good. He was due to get bored anytime now, and a bored Loki was Trouble with a capital T.

It wasn’t like he didn’t allow her in his room. Nine nights out of ten she slept there. His bed was just bigger, and when your boyfriend is a 6’2 mythological space prince with a penchant for acrobatic sex, bigger is better. The difference was that Loki wasn’t home, and what she was doing was technically a violation of his privacy.

Darcy had just started rifling through the top drawer of his dresser, when she felt her skin prickle, and all the hair on the back of her neck stand up. Well, shit. Getting caught was _so_ not in her plans.

“Are you looking for something in particular, Darcy?” Loki inquired mildly.

“How long ago did you teleport in behind me?” she asked, slowly sliding the drawer shut and turning around.

He was leaning up against the opposite wall, one hand resting on a giant box she’d never seen before. “I arrived as you were investigating under my bed. I must say, watching you has been quite absorbing.”

“Absorbing as in you’re amused, or absorbing like you are contemplating my imminent demise?”

Loki smirked at her. “Absorbing as in I wondered how long it would be before you took it upon yourself to play detective. You held out far longer than I expected.”

“You knew I knew something was up?”

“I’ve been constantly dropping hints for that very purpose, so yes. I was aware that you knew.”

“Let me get this straight,” Darcy said, folding her arms over her chest. “You were on some sort of secret mission…”

“Yes.”

“...which you wanted me to know about…”

“Also yes.”

“...but you didn’t just tell me what it was, because why?”

“It was a surprise.”

She stared at him in disbelief. “A surprise.”

“That would be the gist of it, yes,” Loki replied. “Happy Halloween, Darcy.”

He patted the box next to him, and she could suddenly hear a soft rustling noise coming from inside.

“Um, okay, don’t take this the wrong way, but that’s not a box full of snakes or anything is it?” she asked. “Because I appreciate the gesture, but snakes and I aren’t really simpatico. Also, you do know that people don’t give gifts on Halloween. Not that I don’t love gifts. Gifts are awesome. Especially gifts from you. Like, I seriously love the Kahlo you got me for my birthday.”

Darcy was pretty sure there were some incredibly shady dealings behind the Kahlo as well, but sometimes it’s better to just to enjoy owning a painting by your favorite artist and not ask too many questions.

“It is not snakes, and yes, I do realize one does not usually give gifts on Halloween. However, I thought we could perhaps make an exception in this instance,” he explained.

The rustling grew louder, and she eyed the box suspiciously. “Is it a baby bilgesnipe?”

“Gods no. No one wants one of those, trust me.”

“Some kind of dragon?”

“Darcy, for the love of Yggdrasil, just open the box.”

She approached it warily. It was nearly four feet tall, wrapped in shimmery white paper, and had a large blue and green bow on the top. That made her smile. He’d combined their favorite colors, instead of going with plain green. Relationship progress, they had it.

There were also holes in the top, so it was definitely some kind of animal. Darcy pulled on the loose end of bow, watching as the whole thing unraveled like magic, and then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

“Pretty,” she said, and he smiled.

“A minor trick. You may want to save your excitement for what is inside.”

Still a little nervous, Darcy lifted the lid of the box off, and peered down inside. “Oh my god. OH MY GOD!!!! Are those kittens? You got me kittens? Best Halloween EVER!”

Loki leaned down, scooping one of the kittens up and placing it in her arms. “You have been so very disconsolate since Harold left. So I went to Asgard, and procured you new pets. Will they suffice?”

“Are you kidding me right now? You got me big, fluffy, space-kittens for Halloween. Yeah, they’ll suffice. They’re really huge, though. Are they normally this huge on Asgard?” She hugged the furry, grey-striped body to her chest, admiring the long, tufted ears.

“As you are so fond of saying, _everything_ is bigger on Asgard,” Loki said, cocking an eyebrow at her.

“Did you just make a sexual innuendo while I’m standing here snuggling a baby cat? Because that is just wrong, dude. Don’t listen to him, Thorin, he’s a bad, bad man,” she murmured into the top of the cat’s head. 

“Thorin, hmm?” Loki picked up the second kitten, and cradled it against his chest. “And what shall we call his little brother?”

The kitten in his arms wriggled free, landing on top of Loki’s nightstand. It examined the items on the top for a moment before picking up a fancy quill pen in its mouth, and darting off to hide under the dresser.

“Thief,” Darcy said decidedly. “Thorin and Thief.”


End file.
